


ＴＵＲＮ ＥＮＤ

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bands, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Duelling, Fame, Fangirls, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love Stories, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Language, Music, Musicians, Pride, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Rock and Roll, Romance, Singing, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A king needs subjects. Kirishima Roa has the most loyal in Taira Getta.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ＴＵＲＮ ＥＮＤ

ＴＵＲＮ ＥＮＤ

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Established Roa x Getta.

Summary:

A king needs subjects. Kirishima Roa has the most loyal in Taira Getta.

* * *

_This is Heaven and Hell._ Roa headbanged.

The lyrics to their indie jam “Miniscape” summed up his feelings, though honestly, when you’re in a mood, all music emulates your life.

That Ohdo Yuga. He was something else. Otes _hadn’t_ chosen the wrong Chosen Duelist.

Yuga’s impossible comeback. His deft use of the Sevens Road series.

But Roa was the crowd-pleaser. Ultimately, it was his/RoaRomin’s fans in the audience, not Ohdo Yuga’s.

Roa closed the concert with his dignity undented.

There’s a weight on his chest, but it’s neither defeat, nor anger, nor envy.

It’s Taira Getta, the band’s weighty drummer. Kirishima Roa’s offstage squeeze toy, who’d do just about anything the King commanded, no matter how nasty or underhanded, from eating all Romin’s food to shutting down access to Sevens Road Magician’s entry in Goha’s card database.

“Getta-chan, did I _say_ you could kiss me?”

He’d been flirting with the idea of integrating _whatever this was_ into their shows, rather than mandating its confinement to dressing rooms.

Visual kei rock stars scored rabid followings acting homoerotic during songs. If his princesses saw Roa grinding against Getta’s drum kit or handling Ushiro’s fretboard, that might net them popularity.

Plus, Romin would die of embarrassment, which Roa found funny.

“You seemed like…”

“I seemed like _what_?”

“Like you needed a distraction.”

Blunt. Getta was blunt. Romin wouldn’t have stepped out of line, fearing Roa may do the unpredictable. Even more awful: He’d do the predictable, and tell everyone she couldn’t sing for shit.

Getta watched the demon smile.

“Okay, Getta-chan. In my divine generosity, I give you my permission to kiss me.”


End file.
